pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Janet Jackson
Janet Damita Jo Jackson ( Gary (Indiana) , May 16 1966 ) is an American singer-songwriter , dancer and actress . Janet Jackson is the youngest child of the Jackson family of musicians. She belongs according to the magazine Billboard to the ten most successful artists in pop music history. Her intricate choreography and music videos and her attraction influenced many young artists today. An incident during the Super Bowl where there during a performance of her with Justin Timberlake to see a bare chest had caused an uproar in the United States. Contents * 1 Life ** 1.1 Early years ** 1.2 1977-1981: acting career ** 1.3 1982-1984: Janet Jackson and Dream Street ** 1.4 1985-1990: Control and Rhythm Nation ** 1.5 1991-1995: Poetic Justice and Janet ** 1.6 1996-1999: The Velvet Rope ** 1.7 2000-2002: Nutty Professor II and All For You ** 1.8 2004-2005: Super Bowl Damita Jo ** 1.9 2006: 20 YO ** 1:10 2007-present: Discipline and a new record * 2 Discography ** 2.1 Albums ** 2.2 Singles ** 2.3 DVDs * 3 Concert tours * Filmography 4 Life Early years She was born as the last of ten children. Her parents are Joseph and Katherine Jackson . She lived with eight older siblings in a house with two bedrooms. Her father Joseph (or Joe) worked as a crane operated in a steel mill and her mother Katherine worked for them a devoted Jehovah's Witness was, as clerk for Sears . Jacksons birth decided her father fronting the R & B -band The Falcons focus on a music career, but he got no further than the nightclubs in Indiana. According to rumors Jackson's father would be harsh, while her mother lived as a strict believer. At the time she was a toddler, joined Jackson's older brothers Jackie , Tito , Jermaine , Marlon and Michael already in nightclubs and theaters as The Jackson 5 . The group signed in March 1969 a contract with Motown , and by the end of the year The group had their first of four consecutive number-one hits, I Want You Back , recorded. At the time the Jackson 5 achieved their first successes, the whole family moved to Southern California and they involved a mansion in 1971, which they nicknamed Hayvenhurst gifts. At age seven aspired Janet, by her love for horses, a career as a jockey , and she had no intention to go into show business. Her father, however, thought otherwise and saw early potential in her. When the success of Jackson began to decline 5, Joseph decided to turn the other children in the spotlight, including Janet. On April 9, 1974 she gave along with almost all the nine family members, her first appearance at the MGM Grand in Las Vegas . Janet quickly became the star of the show with imitating various celebrities from that era, such as Cher , Marie Osmond , Toni Tennille and Mae West in particular. The Vegasact Janet and her family moved in 1976 to the attention of CBS -director Fred Silverman . The station was desperately looking for a replacement for the recently stopped Sonny & Cher Show, opposite theABC -show around Donny Osmond was programmed. The show The Jacksons began on June 16, 1976, and were thus the first African-American family with its own TV show. The show lasted only two seasons and was canceled in 1977 put. 1977-1981: acting career The enthusiasm of the eleven Jackson drew attention in 1977 by television producer Norman Lear . Lear was looking for a new character for his sitcom Good Times . Lear castte Jackson Good Times as an abused child named Penny. The star of the show, JJ Evans, played by Jimmie Walker , was the show the apple of Penny, Penny something that every time she saw him was clear. Jackson was one of the characters in the 1977-1978 season, and remained in the cast until the end in 1979. Jackson continued her acting career and appeared briefly in the short term, but for an Emmy Award -nominated comedy called A New Kind of Family, which also includes Rob Lowe was seen. The show was stopped at the beginning of the 1980s. In 1981 she had a recurring role in another comedy, Diff'rent Strokes . Here she played Charlene Duprey, sweetheart Willis (played by Todd Bridges ). 1982-1984: Janet Jackson and Dream Street Jackson was always interested in music and wrote her first song when she was nine, but she never intended to become a professional singer. Yet she went into music, just to help her family. Her first recording was in 1978 a duet with her brother Randy, called "Love Song for Kids'. Later they also participate in other recordings of the family, especially with his sister La Toya and brother Michael. In 1981, Jackson and her two older sisters LaToya and wanted Rebbie start a music group, but differences between the two older sisters made sure that the group already before the shooting disbanded. Instead, it was heard Janet LaToya's album My Special Love (1981) in the song 'Camp Kuchi Kaiai. Although she was asked by her father Joseph to start a singing career, Jackson did not feel at ease in the recording studio because she felt that she did not have the same talent as her brothers, especially Michael, who already had become a star. Yet they spent at age 16, her debut album, Janet Jackson (1982), although the teenager had protested that her name was not on the cover. The album, which was produced by soul singers Angela Winbush , René Moore and Leon Sylvers the famous Sylver Family, reached the top ten on the Billboard R & B album chart, but was less successful in the Billboard Pop Album list. The album produced three singles, including her first toptienhit on the Billboard R & B list, Young Love, and two Top 20 successors, Say You Do and Come Give Your Love to Me. Janet Jackson sold more than 250,000 copies and was tenth in the list of best-selling R & B albums of 1983 according to Billboard magazine. Jackson reluctantly took the role of Cleo Hewitt in the musical series Fame on. She later told interviewers that her father advised her to play the role. After a year, Jackson asked the authors to write her out of the series and appeared below for 19 years no longer in another television series. In 1984 took Jackson, then 18, her second album Dream Street from. It left a musical development after seeing her debut with a more funky and upbeat production by brother Marlon and famed disco producerGiorgio Moroder , who produced songs for artists like Donna Summer . The album did not reach the Billboard Top 100 pop albums and took barely the top 20 R & B list. Sales of Dream Street reached the half of her debut, and critics began to humiliate Jacksons career as a pop star. At the same time, Jackson married James DeBarge , one of the members of the Motown group DeBarge . The marriage was annulled in March 1985, which DeBarges drug is often given as a reason. After the wedding was over and the years she lived as a member of a famous family, Jackson began to seek independence. 1985-1990: Control and Rhythm Nation After the limited success of her first two albums, A & M A & R John McClain hired producers Jimmy Jam & Terry Lewis to enliven the musical career of the 19 year old. Before leaving was to Minneapolis were the producers the blessing of Jackson's father, who at that time was her manager after she had promised that Jackson was not going to sound like Prince . Within a few months had Jackson, Jam & Lewis Control''recorded. Herein Jackson told her life in a musical way. ''Control, released in 1986, was a great success, with five top ten hits were drawn, including her first No. 1 single When I Think Of You . The album was a breakthrough for Jackson, due in part to the video clips, in which dynamic, by Paula Abdul directed, dance moves were seen. By the end of 1986 there were only in America sold more than five million copies. In 1989, Jackson began recording her fourth album, Rhythm Nation 1814 (1814 is the year that the song "The Star Spangled Banner" was written, is 'R' 18th letter of the alphabet and 'N' 14th, hence 1814). Her record company had preferred an album that looked Control, but Jackson had the opposite decision. Instead, she made a patchwork of socially conscious songs (inspired by the work of Marvin Gaye and Joni Mitchell ), danceable New Jack Swing -geluiden, a rare rock song and several romantic ballads. Rhythm Nation 1814 was released in 1989 and had to end of next year six million copies sold. It was also the first album that yielded seven top five singles and four number one singles. Jackson won several awards and went on tour to promote the album. It has since been regarded as the most successful debut tour of an artist.In October, 1990 she was sold in Ahoy Rotterdam . Janet was the first artist to simultaneously scored a number 1 on the Billboard Hot 100 and Mainstream Rock Mix it with Black Cat in 1990. Rhythm Nation 1814''spent four weeks at No. 1 on both the Pop and R & B charts in the US . In the Netherlands, the album was not very successful. Above 19 place it has never been in the album list. 1991-1995: Poetic Justice and Janet After the success to have found a singer, Jackson was given the chance to pursue her acting career when director John Singleton to do her consent gave audition for his film ''Poetic Justice , the role as a tough, poetic hairdresser from South Central , Los Angeles . Jackson got the role in the romantic drama, with the opponent rapper Tupac Shakur . The film appeared in 1993 and showed a very different picture of Jackson;her character cursed and threatened everyone who passed her. This was accompanied by a change in her fifth album (and third with Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis), where the music bolder and more sexually tinged than her previous work. The album, called janet. , was released in 1993 on Jackson's new label Virgin and the first single That's The Way Love Goes became a No. 1 hit on the pop and R & B charts. For an Oscar -genomineerde " Again"reached the top spot on the pop chart and" Any Time, Any Place "was ten weeks at the top of the R & B list. Janet is the only Jacksonlid which has an Oscar nomination in his pocket. The album debuted in the first period with Nielsen SoundScan which debuted at number one, and it reached the first place in 22 countries, sold 17 million copies and won several awards, including a Grammy Award .It was the fourth best-selling album of the year in the US, and was eighth in the following year. In September 1993, Jackson appeared topless on the cover of the magazine Rolling Stone . The front was one of the most celebrated pictures ever taken of a rock artist and in 2000 Rolling Stone named it their "popular cover of all time." In a precursor to the Super Bowl controversy, Jackson was criticized for the explicitness of the picture, but she kept insisting that the timid hands covering her breasts belong to her husband. In 1995 she released her first album with greatest hits of, Design of a Decade 1986/1996 . The collection included two new songs, " Runaway "and" Twenty Foreplay '. 1996-1999: The Velvet Rope In 1996, Jackson re-signed with Virgin for a reported amount of $ 80 million, and the highest paid female singer of all time. At the same time she was busy creating a concept for her seventh album, and had to contend with a clinical depression . The result was The Velvet Rope (1997), her fourth No. 1 album on the Billboard 200 . In addition to a love song (" I Get Lonely "), Sex song (" Rope Burn ") and an anti-racism theme (the hidden track" Can not Be Stopped "), the album was largely dominated by pain, death and spiritual growth. The album was again multiplatinum and released four singles continued: it through Q-Tip andJoni Mitchell assisted Got 'Til It's Gone , Together Again , which was dedicated to AIDS victims , I Get Lonely, one of the biggest R & B hits of the year, and the number one dance number Go Deep , which was an international single, and Everytime . 2000-2002: Nutty Professor II and All For You In 2000 Nutty Professor II: The Klumps , including Eddie Murphy and Janet Jackson. A total of $ 142.7 million it earned in cinemas. Jackson recorded a single for the soundtrack of the film, Does not Really Matter , which achieved within a few weeks after the release number one on the Billboard pop chart and also yielded a gold record. She received $ 3 million paid for Nutty Professor II: The Klumps (2000). They got another $ 1 million paid extra for her contribution to the soundtrack. After writing she did not expect it to be such a big hit. In March 2001, Jackson for her work and achievements honored in a "MTV's Icon" -special. Artists like Destiny's Child , 'N Sync , Usher , P! nk , Mýa , Macy Gray , OutKast , Britney Spears , Christina Aguilera , Busta Rhymes , Method Man and Aaliyah gave a tribute to Janet. Jackson's seventh studio album, All for You , with a higher tempo than The Velvet Rope, was released in 2001. The No. 1 title track was the first single that on the day of launch any radio format was achieved and this success ensured that the album sold in its first week 605,000 copies and earned a No. 1 position. All for You would end more than sell three million copies in America (and six million international), and also took the top 5 hit Someone To Call My Lover forth. Gossip Blades meanwhile suggested relationships with actor Matthew McConaughey , singer (and later partner during the Super Bowl Rust Show) Justin Timberlake, singer Johnny Gill and rapper Q-Tip. In reality, Jackson began a relationship in 2002 with hip-hop producer and musician Jermaine Dupri . After scoring a hit with the single Son of a Gun and her last concert of her tour in Hawaii , she collaborated with reggae singer Beenie Man on the song "Feel It Boy '. She was criticized for her collaboration with Beenie Man, because of his homophobic attitude. The following year, Jackson began work on her eighth album, and she accepted an invitation to participate in the Super Bowl festivities next year. 2004-2005: Super Bowl Damita Jo During the rest of the 38th Super Bowl on February 1st, 2004 Jackson performed with Justin Timberlake in front of an audience of over 100 million people. During the live Jackson sang along with Timberlake on his song "Rock Your Body". When Justin rule "gonna have you naked by the end of this song," sang, her top was ripped open by Timberlake, causing Jackson's right breast was visible; the nipple was partially covered by a piercing . Timberlake called the incident a "wardrobe malfunction" (roughly translated: A failure of the clothes). Jackson apologized, called the incident and said it was intended that Timberlake would only pull off the hood and the red lace bra would keep intact. However, she later told an interviewer for the magazine Genre she wished she'd never apologized. Such an event would hardly have attracted attention in Europe, but in America gave it a big scandal. CBS, the NFL and MTV , which produced the show, did in the storm of controversy all from all responsibility.Jackson and Timberlake confirmed those denials, but the FCC nevertheless initiated the investigation. As a result, CBS invited Jackson to appear at the Grammy Awards of 2004 and make a public apology. She refused, but Justin Timberlake apologized and appeared both as an artist, as a presenter. The Super Bowl Controversy had a month later to calm have been when her ninth studio album, Damita Jo , released. The album debuted at number two high and sold nearly 400,000 copies the first week. The songs were released from the album, including the Prince-inspired Just a Little While, the Motown / Supremes -ballade I Want You and All Nite (Do not Stop) also performed modestly in the charts. Jackson appeared as Condoleezza Rice in a parody of the incident in Saturday Night Live , and it became the most watched episode of the show in the 16 months since Al Gore was on display. Jackson also like to see themselves in the comedy Will & Grace , where Jack auditions as her background dancer. It was her first television appearance since decades. Damita Jo was later nominated for the American Music Awards , Source Music Awards, BET Music Awards and Grammy Awards. At the end of 2004 Janet Jackson was the most searched phrase in 2004. Jackson and Jermaine Dupri began their secret relationship in 2001, Dupri left the Grammy Awards committee, after Jackson had declined again to resume its offer excuses for what happened during the Super Bowl. Since 2004, there have been rumors that the couple is married, but they have always denied this. Dupri appeared in Jackson's video for I Want You, while Janet in turn appeared in Dupri's video for his single''Gotta Getcha.'' 2006: 20 YO Jackson released her ninth album, 20 YO , on September 26, 2006. The album debuted in second place in the Billboard 200 and sold 296 873 copies in its first week. The name refers back to Control, which 20 years ago was her first big hit. It would first album "20 Years Old" will be called but after a suggestion from a fan during a match they officially changed the name to 20 YO. The first single, Call on Me, in which Janet went a collaboration with Nelly, became a modest hit in the US and did it mainly in the R & B charts good. The second single from the album So Excited did not break into the charts. The third and final single from the album''With You'' got no accompanying music video due to disappointing album sales and a lack of attention from radio stations. 20 YO was eventually certified platinum but sold less than its predecessor Damita Jo.''Jackson's friend and producer of the album, Jermaine Dupri, voiced his criticism and felt that Virgin Records album had little promotion. For him this was the reason for switching from R & B division of the record label. ''20 YO satisfied Jackson to her last duty for Virgin Records. For months there was talk of a tour following the album, but because of uncertainty about Jackson's choice for a new record company got the idea of the job. In 2006 it was confirmed that Jackson's "most wanted in the history of the Internet" and the "most wanted news' was. This earned her a place in the Guinness Book of World Records. In 2007, Jackson was the magazine Forbes appointed as the seventh richest woman in the entertainment industry. Her power was estimated at more than $ 150 million. 2007-present: Discipline and a new record Jackson was featured in Tyler Perry's film, Why did I get Married? . The film was released on October 12, 2007 and took in $ 21.4 million its first week in. Jackson is also working on a book that will cover her weight problems, which have been a major influence on her life. In July 2007, Jackson signed a recording contract with Island Records. Jackson's new album Discipline was available from February 25 worldwide. On December 12, 2007, leaked the first single from Jackson's new studio album called Feedback. On December 26, 2007, the single feedback was legally offered through the iTunes -muziekwinkel. The accompanying video was premiered on January 8, 2008 in the US Responses to both the song and the clip were generally positive. Week 4 of the year was the launch of Jacksons promotion surrounding the upcoming album. On Friday, February 1st were released through the official website of Janet Jackson two new songs from the album. Rock with You and Luv were offered as a gift to the fans. Both songs will also be released as a new single, which Rock with You the urban lists and Luv must conquer the poplijsten. On March 5, 2008 it was announced that Jackson's new album at No. 1 was in the Billboard Top 200. The sales of the album was after 1 week at 187 000 units (regardless of the number 1 position this is still the lowest sales of a Janet Album in the first week so far). Discography Albums Singles DVDs Tours * Rhythm Nation World Tour * janet. World Tour * The Velvet Rope Tour * All For You Tour * Rock Witchu Tour Filmography Category:American singer Category:American film actress Category:American television actress Category:American pop singer Category:Rhythm and blues singer Category:Jackson family